powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetara
Jetara is a ladybug-like mutant who serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Something to Fight For". He is the first mutant defeated by the Rangers. Biography Like all other mutants, Jetara was created in the result of accident. He was captured by Time Force rangers and frozen in the Cryo-prison. He was the first mutant released by Ransik and Frax from the frozen state. Ransik ordered Jetara to destroy the city. Jetara attacked the Silver Hills. He easily defeated the police and then encountered the rangers. The rangers nearly defeated Jetara, but Wes accidentally cut the chain of Jetara's DNA and mutant was enlarged. The rangers couldn't defeat Jetara, so Circuit phoned Captain Logan, and rangers for the first time summoned their Time Force Zords. Jetara was very powerful in his giant form. His right arm could transform into the powerful drill and left into the strong claw. He could fly and used his many miniature rockets. The rangers formed Time Force Megazord and eventually defeated the mutant. Jetara was finally defeated by Time Force Megazord Red Mode, frozen and placed into a container by Jen. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Left shoulder. Personality Like many other mutants Jetara is greedy and selfish and likes his job. He is very destructive and chaotic, enjoys fighting and causing havoc in Silver Hills. He is very confident and pompous, as he mockingly fighted with rangers. Despite all of this, it is shown that he is loyal to Ransik and is more funny than bad. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Jetara is very powerful physically, enough to fight all rangers. When he flew at Wes, he was able to pick up the Red Ranger and throw him into some barrels. When enlarged, a single jab from his drill arm sent the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue flying miles away. * Durability-'''To match his strength, Jetara has very thick armour-like skin that can take a lot of attacks without damaging him. Out of all of the first monsters of any season, he has probably the most durabilityTwo strikes from Wes' Chrono Sabres directly to his arm had no effect and being doubled kicked by Wes merely made him release the Ranger, Being jabbed in the head by his Chrono Sabres, which Wes did when he bounced off a post, only knocked down the mutant. Wes performing the TIme Strike only seemed to stun him as he was clearly not finished yet, despite the amount of spark bursting occuring. Three powerful shot from the TIme Force Megazord Mode Blue did little which was matched a few seconds later when three kicks to his torso did nothing except make him groan. When dueling Mode Blue, whilst both levitated in mid-air, he could take multiple hits near his neck and be unfazed. * '''Body Modification: Jetara can turn his arms into a powerful weapon. His right arm can turn into a giant drill, and left arm can turn into a powerful claw. * FInger Lasers-Jetara can fire blasts from his fingertips that could knock back cops with shields. * Rocket Projection-'''Jetara can fire rockets from the launcher on his left arm. This was powerful enough to take down all five Rangers in one hit. * '''Flying: Jetara can fly. *'Enlarging': Jetara can enlarge himself, using his Seal Patch. He didn;t remove it however as Wes cut it off by accident. Arsenal *'Hands-'''Jetara can turn his hands into weapons such as **'Claw Arm-'Jetara can turn his left hand into a clawed one to aid him in combat. **'Giant Drill-'Jetara can turn his right hand into a drill to aid him in combat. THis was only shown when he was enlarged. ***'Energy Lasers-'''Jetara can fire red energy lasers from his drill arm. This was shown to be his strongest attack since these werre the equivelent of Mode Blue's blaster when he and the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue exchanged laser fire. When these hits took effect after time seemed to literally stop, they wre powerful enough to make Mode Blue land. However, they were useless against Mode Red's shield. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Jetara is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. He is the best known as the voice of Elgar. Notes * Jetara is the first mutant to be fought by Time Force Zords. * Jetara is the first mutant to fight the rangers, but the first mutant to appear in the season is technically Flamecon. He was seen being dragged into the Time Ship's prison before it was attacked by Ransik two episodes ago. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Jetara, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $406. Jetara Cos1.jpg Jetara Cos2.jpg Jetara Cos3.jpg Jetara Cos4.jpg Jetara Cos5.jpg See Also References Category:Time Force Category:Time Force Monsters Category:PR First Villain Category:Mutants